


Quarantine Dean

by Wayward_and_Worn



Series: Life With Dean [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: Unforgiving chaos and panic of the pandemic has affected our heroes.  Reader is able to work from home, Dean is, for now, able to keep working at the shop.  Even though his hours are getting cut down.  For what it’s worth, this doesn’t SOUND like a bad “stay at home” order.
Relationships: Dean & Reader, Dean & You, Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester x Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Series: Life With Dean [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633741
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	Quarantine Dean

“You’re working from home today?”

Dean’s voice startled her out of her work-haze. Looking up, she saw her man leaning against the doorway of her bedroom where her “office” was set up.

Her bedroom. For now.

The thought made her smile every time. They had just started looking for apartments together when the world came to a screaming halt. “Yeah,” she replied, turning back to her monitor to check the time. “Late lunch or home early?”

Two dull thuds greeted her ears as Dean kicked his boots off before entering the room. He approached, hands stuffed in the pocket of his jeans, his plain black t-shirt showing off his broad chest and muscular arms. “Both. I was kept over lunch to finish a repair so the shop could close for the day.”

“Is the shop closing like everything else?” She forced herself to stop ogling and glanced back at her computer. 

He shook his head, “No, but more day-to-day. Greg is gonna text me by seven am if he needs me. If nothing, then I’m off.”

She nodded. “This is just nuts.”

“Would you believe that this isn’t the most nuts thing I’ve ever seen?” Dean replied from nearby. 

“That sounds terrible hon. I can’t even look at the news anymore.” She sighed, clicking on her email. “Well we were just at the store, so you know what’s in both of our kitchens…” she looked up to Dean to see him looking back at her with a different kind of hunger. It was a look that she knew well. “What?”

He started rocking back and forth on his heels. “I’ve kinda got something specific in mind for lunch.”

She smiled, trying to ignore the blossom of lust in her core. Damn him. “Baby, I’m still wo-ooooaugh!” She cried as her chair was spun to face him.

“Take a break,” Dean husked before covering her mouth with his.

She let him push her back into her chair, her legs parting to let him fit between them. Eventually, Dean let her breathe, smiling softly at the lazy grin on her face. She raised her eyebrows, putting her hands on either side of his face. “Hi.”

“Hi yourself.”

“I’m not done with work yet.”

He leaned in, pecking her jaw, then letting his lips tease her earlobe. “But I’m hungry.” A large hand slid up her thigh to gently press against her mound through her yoga pants. “Haven’t eaten since this morning.” His fingers pressed at her entrance through the fabric. “You want me to starve?”

Her eyes rolled back as her body continued to respond. “Dean,” escaped her lips.

“I won’t be in the way.” He began kissing down her neck, encouraged by the intake of breath at his touch. “I just can’t help it. You’re sitting here all…” he pressed his tongue hard on a sensitive spot at the underside of her jaw, “Just. Fucking. You. I gotta have you.”

“Oh god,” she lifted her bottom to accommodate his hands pulling her pants from her body. On his knees, he dragged his tongue from the inside of her thigh all the way up, pushing her legs open wider. 

He growled, pushing in, his tongue teasing at the hood of her clit. Desire grew quickly, becoming wetter at his touch, “C’mere,” he forced his arms under her thighs, sliding her to the edge of her chair. The wheels pushed backwards and knocked against the wall. With nowhere to go, Dean smiled and pushed his face tight against her, licking as her legs settled over his shoulders. “Oh, fuck,” his praise muffled.

She gripped the armrests for dear life, praying that no one need her for a while. Her mouth falling open and gasping while Dean turned his head back and forth, his tongue focused on her swollen clit. “Nnngh..oh..fuck..baby…” she moaned. One of her hands finding the back of his head, fisting in the short hair. “More.”

He raised his head, flushed and wet from his feast. “Yeah?” He asked breathily. 

“Need your cock.” She sat forward, grabbing his shoulders and urging him to his feet.

“I love when you say that.” He hopped up, eagerly tugging at his belt. “I love hearing the word “cock” come out of that perfect mouth of yours.”

“I’d think you’d prefer your cock IN my mouth.” She teased. 

“Yeah,” he panted. “Right in that filthy fucking mouth.” Dean growled, pulling his jeans open and reaching to pull his swollen member free. “Where do you want me?”

She stood, reaching out gently, causing him to moan low in his throat. “Get on the bed.” She ordered. “On your back. In the middle.”

Dean practically swan-dove while obeying her. Her command told him what she wanted. He reached for her eagerly as she crawled up, throwing one leg over his shoulders and settling herself over his lips while his cock slid into her mouth. He bucked as she engulfed him.

Back at her desk, she was half paying attention. Dean’s presence filled her senses, she could smell him on her skin, taste him on her tongue, hear him snoring heartily behind her. She couldn’t wait for the workday to end.

Eventually she was able to get into a project and time finally decided to pass. She was so immersed in her work that she didn’t notice movement behind her at first. Finally, a low moan broke through her concentration and she turned her head slightly. 

Dean was sprawled on his back across her bed, still in his shorts and black tee shirt. She could see his chest rising with his deep breaths. But what really got her attention was his stiff cock sticking out of his shorts while his hand leisurely stroked the shaft. Small moans were escaping his plush lips. He subtly shifted his hips, pushing up into his hand as he continued. 

The clock on her monitor told her that she’d been done working for about 15 minutes. She quickly shut down and turned back to her lover. 

Without opening his eyes, he sighed, “You done yet? Because I’m done being quiet for you.”

She scoffed. “Hardly quiet.”

“It’s not like I snore.” His eyes opened and he raised his head, dark green and gorgeous in their lust. **“I don’t snore, do I?”**

 **“Like a chainsaw.”** She smiled fondly at him. 

“Well, it can’t be so bad, you’re the sucker that agreed to live with me.” Without breaking eye contact, he ran his thumb over the head, smearing the moisture that had gathered. 

She stood, peeling her clothes from her body. “Yes, I have.”

“Finally.” He squeezed himself, then stuffed his cock back inside his shorts only to pull them off. He sat up, taking his shirt off and throwing it beside the bed. “Get over here and let me love you right.”

“You mean we’ve been doing it wrong?” She settled on the bed next to him, placing her hand on the other side of his body and leaning over him. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

He smiled softly. He was so beautiful in these moments, she could almost cry. He put his hand to her cheek “I don’t think you could do me wrong if you tried.” There was extra weight in those words that she wasn’t positive he intended. 

She leaned into his palm. “You never know. I could bite.”

His eyes shifted, bright emerald shifting to a darker shade. “And?”

She shuddered. “Dean,” she began, any other thoughts chased off by being pulled down into a demanding kiss. Halfway through, he rolled them over, slotting between her willing thighs.

“You wanna tear me apart? You could.” His voice was different, dark and needy. It chilled and thrilled her at the same time. He dropped his head to her shoulder, “I’d let you.” 

“Is that what you want?” She asked, something uncoiling inside her. “You want me to bite? Scratch?” For emphasis, she dug her nails a little harder into his shoulders. “You want me to make it hurt?”

She watched his eyes roll half back into his head. His cock throbbed against her. “Yes.”

“Is that what you need?”

His head dropped to her shoulder; he was trembling. Something was happening, something that she didn’t think he expected. “Yes.” Dean reached down between them, taking hold of the shaft and guiding himself inside. Moaning as he filled her. “Oh God.”

She dug in, hard, feeling her nails draw shallow blood. He growled. “Come on Dean, give it to me.”

Wrapping his arms under her, he curled them back up to grasp her shoulders. “Baby, if I…”

“Take what you need.”

With that permission, Dean snapped his hips, impaling her hard with a grunt. Pleasure burned through them as he fucked her. He held tight, his fingers digging into her shoulders, his mouth biting and sucking at her neck. Nothing more but grunts and gasps.

She clawed at his back; she bucked her hips to meet him thrust for thrust. When she came, she bit his shoulder. His grunt of pleasure setting off another wave. She reached down to dig her nails into the taut muscles of his ass at the same time his rhythm began to stutter. He roared her name as his orgasm overtook him. 

When the last trace of euphoria had shuddered through the lovers, Dean reluctantly withdrew and rolled onto his back. “That was...awesome,” Dean panted. “If I smoked, I’d need a cigarette.”

She rolled onto her side, stretching her body, pressing against him. “I’ve pleased you?” She smiled slyly.

“I can’t begin to tell you what you’ve done for me. To me…” he pulled her in for a kiss. “Have I crossed a line? Has any of this made you uncomfortable?”

“God no, I feel like a goddamn superhero. I feel so good, so… satisfied.” She ran her hand over his flaccid cock, enjoying his slight twitch and hiss. “Are you? Are you satisfied?”

“More than satisfied. I’m in love.” He held her face in his hands, “I’m in love with you.”

She blinked, the words taking a moment to register. Her heart swelled.

“NOW have I crossed a line?” His smile uncertain. 

“I love you.” She flung herself forward, knocking him back. “I love you, Dean Winchester, I love you so much.”

“Sucker.” He joked before kissing her senseless.


End file.
